


Picking Wild Flowers

by unknowableroom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-15
Updated: 2007-01-15
Packaged: 2019-01-19 17:27:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12414684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknowableroom_archivist/pseuds/unknowableroom_archivist
Summary: James Potter.  This is the one name that for six and a half years I avoided at all costs; the one name that I blamed all of my problems on; the one name that stole my heart.





	Picking Wild Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Note from ChristyCorr, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Unknowable Room](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Unknowable_Room), a Harry Potter archive active from 2005-2016. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after May 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Unknowable Room collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/unknowableroom).

**Picking Wild Flowers**

Disclaimer:  I own nothing...

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX 

Pickin' Wild Flowers   


_Hey baby whatcha doin' this evening? Can you meet me down at the railroad tracks? I got Tom Petty playin' in my Silverado, And I iced down a six-pack._

_Hey Daisy don't you worry 'bout your mama, Like 007 we can keep it covert. Undercover on the ground by the water Gonna get a little peace... on earth._

_Chorus: Baby whatcha say we go pickin' wildflowers? Got a spot way back in the woods. Sneak away for a couple of hours, You and me baby, pickin' wildflowers._

_Hey baby, Mother Nature is waitin' And love's bloomin' like a cherry tree. Let's buzz around, maybe do some pollinating, Dive on in like honey bees._

_Repeat Chorus_

_Take a trail ride if you know what I mean. Hey baby won't you come with me?_

_By: Keith Anderson_

 

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX 

James Potter. This is the one name that for six and a half years I avoided at all costs; the one name that I blamed all of my problems on; the one name that stole my heart. 

It was March 12, 1778 just a few days after my birthday. I was sitting in the Gryffindor common room reading the next chapter in _Transfiguration Year 7 by Gloria O’Hara_ when Professor McGonagall burst in through the portrait hole telling me that it was urgent that I go and see Head Master Professor Dumbledore as soon as possible, it was an emergency. Least to say, I was surprised. Professor McGonagall never came into the common room; I think it was something about not wanting to intervene in the Daily issues of teenage drama. I should know, considering I got her drunk once, but that’s another story. Immediately I folded my page down as a bookmark, and paced quickly out through the portrait hole heading directly for Professor Dumbledore’s head office. 

Upon arriving at the gargoyle, I realized that I forgot to ask Professor McGonagall for the password. So I just stood there, mind racing on the possibilities of bad fortune, waiting for someone to come by and tell me the password. I was too panicked to think of doing the simplest thing and asking a teacher. 

Luckily for me, Sirius Black, a boy in my year, came strolling out of the gargoyle whistling, just a few minutes after I had arrived on the spot. 

“Oh, thank god you’re here Sirius! Professor McGonagall just told me the Head Master wishes to see me, it’s urgent!” I sputtered this stalking past him. 

“Lily, Professor Dumbledore isn’t up there.” 

“What do you mean? Where is he? Did you not hear what I just said, it’s urgent, my family could be dead!” I all but screamed my frustration with Professor Dumbledore to Sirius. Sirius’ face wavered from a cocky smile to a half frown when I said all this. 

“Well, I know where he is, would you like if I were to lead you in the right direction Lilykins?” Sirius’ face went from a half frown back to a cocky smile in about zero point two seconds. I could swear to you that kid has issues, especially after what I had just told him. 

Before I could reply, Sirius had grabbed my right arm and was whisking me away to only god knows where. After about five minutes of me being dragged down the corridors to what seemed a back way into the dungeons, we stopped outside a wooden door that had no handle. 

“Don’t meddle in the affairs of Dragons!” Sirius yelled to the door. 

Sirius turned to look at me standing all but a foot away from him and said with a goofish grin, “Wacky man that Dumbledore.” Before I had a chance to comment on anything the door gently opened itself to reveal a grey bricked room with no Dumbledore inside. “James!” I ran to the young man that used to be my biggest problem and broke down bawling in his arms. 

“Lily! What’s the matter?” James asked rubbing my back and pulling the hair out of my face that was sticking to my wet tears. 

“I can’t find Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall said it was an emergency and Sirius said that Professor Dumbledore was here and for all I know my family is dead!” I mumbled this into James’ now wet t-shirt, I looked up and saw James giving Sirius the most awful glare I’d ever seen come from him. And then you know what he did? He laughed, he broke his glare with Sirius, looked down at me and laughed! I pulled away from him as fast as possible, for all I knew my family could be dead, and he laughed! 

“You know what James Potter?” I growled at him, but he seemed to cover the distance I had made between us and put his finger to my lips.

“Yes, Lily Evans, I know what.” That was all he said, then he kissed me. He kissed me so hard, so passionate that I thought my head would explode. I mean, we had kissed before, but nothing, none of our kisses together had brought forth this many emotions. James Potter was kissing me so lovingly, so tenderly, so passionately that all that was holding me up was his strong arms around my waist. 

James pulled away first still holding me and wiped a tear off of my face. I didn’t know I was still crying. He was smiling such a smile, that it seemed nothing in life could put him down. 

Then he did the oddest, wackiest thing next. James Potter got down on one knee before me, pulled out of his pocket a small box and waited. I looked at him in utter disbelief, was he doing what I think he was doing, at a time like this? Remember, my parents could be dead! 

“My beautiful, loving Lily Evans, before I ask you something I will tell you first, your parents are not dead,” was this man reading my mind? “now Lily Evans, will you marry me?” James opened the box before me revealing a small diamond ring and continued, “Will you be my wife? I promise to love you, hold you dear to me, and care for you, with everything I am for the rest of my life. Please, Lily Evans, be mine.” 

Let me just tell you, if I was crying before he said that, I was bawling after. “Yes James, a thousand times, a million times, for as many times you can possibly think of yes!” 

In that moment we were forever to be. 

Now you might wonder what ever happened to Dumbledore. Well let me explain. It turns out; the entire Dumbledore urgency was a ruse. Yes, a ruse. James had it all figured out as I later came to understand. McGonagall, Dumbledore, Sirius, everything was just a makeshift to get me to James. I know this because James later told me that he just didn’t want to look desperate. Men! James had supposedly been practicing his lines with Sirius for a week, you see, we had only been going out for three months, and he asked McGonagall to tell me something that would send me to Dumbledore’s office where he had Sirius waiting and talking to Dumbledore until around the time I would arrive there, and obviously they knew I wouldn’t know the password, so Sirius was meant to whisk me away to were supposedly “Dumbledore” would be and I was to find James instead. I later found out that I was not meant to be crying when I met James, but it seemed things had gotten a little carried away. 

James and I were married just two months after we graduated from Hogwarts and are very happily married as of this moment. It has been a year since his proposal and I just found out the other day that I’m pregnant. We don’t know the gender as of this moment, but James and I have talked about it and he is dead set on the name Harry. All I can say is hopefully it is a boy, otherwise god forbid it be a girl because he, I’m certain will want to name her Harriet. I told you, he is smitten with the name. 

“Lily Darling Let’s go pick some flowers.” James hollered winking to me through the kitchen window. I looked down blushing to the dirty dishes. Moments later, strong arms wrapped around me and James whispered in my ear. “Mrs. Potter, we are only going to have so much time to ourselves soon, come with me please.” I turned in his arms to face the man I loved. “Let’s go pick flowers James.” 


End file.
